The invention relates to a self-propelled working device comprising at least one propelling drive and further comprising a housing, wherein on the housing at least one lid is pivotably supported that, in the closed state, covers at least one operating element, wherein the lid comprises a bearing section that is arranged in the area of the pivot axis of the lid and on which at least one pivot bearing for the lid is arranged.
EP 2 417 894 A1 discloses a self-propelled working device, i.e., a self-propelled vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner comprises a receptacle for dirt which is arranged in space that is closed by a lid. In order to recognize the open position of the lid, a switch is provided which is actuated when the lid is completely open. In this context, a hinged bracket of the lid is acting on the switch and projects into the interior of the housing of the vacuum cleaner. Through the opening in the housing through which the hinged bracket is projecting into the interior, dirt can enter the housing. Moreover, the switch can detect only the completely open position of the lid. A partially open position of the lid cannot be detected.